


Princes of Asguard

by coldspell1456



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magic, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspell1456/pseuds/coldspell1456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Thor and Loki find entertainment when their father is in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes of Asguard

     “Brother” cried a young Thor as he stormed through the Asgardian library. He called out several more times not knowing that he was disturbing the other patrons including Loki himself who was spending his day reading books about the nine realms, and sorcery witch his mother taught him of his two favorite subjects.

  
      “Loki” called out Thor finally catching sight of his brother and locking him in a big hug much to Loki's displeasure. “What’s the matter Thor?” Loki sighed. “Father is gone and I am bored, do you wish to play?” Thor asked quite loud and eager.

  
        Loki knew that by “play” Thor meant running around the castle having fake battles. Which Loki was not too keen on the idea of. Knowing his brothers physical strength and speed surpassed his. “Why don’t you play with Sif or one of the others?” Loki asked. “Because you are my favorite, brother.” Thor informed Loki pleading him with his large blue eyes to play. “Ok,” Loki said giving in “just wash your face.”

  
        The young Asgardian rubbed his face washing off most of the remaining residue from his lunch earlier. While watching his brother put his book back in its correct place on the shelf. Thor never understood why his brother was always so keen on reading. Everything he ever needed to know he heard from his parents or Heimdall. But most of the time Loki fell asleep at night when their mother told them stories of Asgardian battles with beasts of the other realms.

  
“Ok let’s play!” Loki exclaimed to his brother.

  
         “What were you reading about anyway brother?” Thor asked as they left the library and started to run down the main corridors of the castle passing several large statues of their father. “It’s a secret,” Loki informed” I’ve been practicing it for a while now.” They ran out of the palace and stared at the Bifrost. “We should ask Heimdall of how father fairs.” suggested Thor.  
“Yes.” agreed Loki.

  
          They ran over the Bifrost to see Heimdall himself staring at a wall. “What do you need of me young princes?” Heimdall asked without even turning around. “How did you know it was us?” Thor asked in amazement. “He probably saw us coming.” stated Loki to his brother. “Not quite,” stated Heimdall “It's bizarre how such small children have such loud footsteps.” “Can you tell us how our father fairs, and about the battle?” Questioned Thor. Loki remained silent not wanting to make Heimdall mad and get in trouble.

  
            “I was told by your father not to speak of his battles,” Heimdall informed the young princes without even looking back “Now go and play.” As the brothers started walking back to the palace they heard him quietly say “He fairs well.”

  
             The two brothers ran back to the palace and through the corridors into a courtyard full of trees. There they were greeted by two guards who quickly smiled and greeted Thor and started in pleasant chatter about battle tactics and other things until one of them spotted Loki witch changed his expression entirely. Then telling Thor farewell, and to be safe they went on their way. While they were leaving Loki heard one of them mention Jotumhein witch Loki found confusing since it has been years since Jotumheim was a problem to the realms.

  
              He then looked over to his brother who was pulling wooden swords from inside a hole in a tree looking at the three swords he sees that one has Sif carved into it and puts it back knowing that she would get mad if he accidentally broke it.

  
              He then threw one of the swords to Loki and asks, “Are you ready?” Loki nods in agreement “Then begin!” called out an eager Thor. Charging at Loki until stopping right in front of him and brings down his sword until the last minute when Loki quickly blocks and takes a slash at Thor who in return dodges. They carried on like this for a few minutes until Loki realizes it’s hopeless and swiftly jumped into a nearby bush. Then slowly rises until realizing that he’s stuck struggling to get out before his brother makes his move. But it’s too late seeing this as his chance Thor charges at his brother sword behind him until the fateful swing hitting his brother directly in the stomach, and calling out in victory. He then looked down at his brother to help him up. But Thor was instead greeted with the sight of his brother vanishing in mid air.

  
          Thor's reaction slowly changed from a tired smile to a look of absolute horror. “Brother!” He called out “Brother, LOKI!” Thor called out over again. He looked all around inside the bush. Then stood up straight and looked around him for his brother screaming his name. Tears flowing from his eyes as he searched for his brother, for his best friend in the entire world. Thor then looked down at his hands in disbelief. Did he kill his own brother? Just then his mother walked into the courtyard. “Mother!” Thor wailed running towards her in desperation. She kneeled down and accepted the embrace of her weeping son. “What’s the matter?” she asked the crying prince. “W-W-We were playing a-a-a-and Loki hid in the b-b-b-b-bush and when I s-s-s-s-stabbed him he dis-s-s-sapeared.” "What?" Frigga shouted in disbelief. But she was interrupted by laughed coming from the tree above them.

  
             As the two looked up they recognized a familiar face. Staring down at them was Loki himself. And just as his feet hit the ground coming down he was surprised by a large hug from Thor himself whose eyes were still damp from tears. “Loki I thought you died.” Said the weeping Asgardian. “No it was just the trick I was reading about. Mother showed it to me so I wanted to learn it for myself.” informed Loki revealing a decoy standing beside him Thor’s eyes grew wide with shock and awe as the decoy then disappeared. “That’s amazing Loki, just wait for you to show father, did you hear that mother.” Thor asked. “Yes my son” said Frigga walking over and giving Loki a hug. And taking both of her son’s hands. “Now why don’t you both go inside it’s getting late” she then continued to lead them inside while Thor leaned over to his brother and whispered.

  
“I hope I never have to see you die again”

  
“Don’t worry I promise you won’t ever have to, brother.”


End file.
